shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Azrael
Like the other members of the Angelic Host, Azrael was created by Lord Zeal to be one of his warriors. However, unlike the other Angels who were created by using the Archangels as a base, Azrael was created from a Reaper that Zeal had obtained from the Dead King of Limbo. By fusing the Reaper with Angelic Grace, Zeal managed to create a new being who rivaled his first Archangel Michael in power but possessed Dark Elemental abilities. This difference between Azrael and the other Angels made him an object of fear and suspicion by his brothers. Zeal decided to use Azrael's status as an outsider and tasked him with the internal policing of the Angelic Host, making sure that his brothers and sisters obeyed the Holy Edicts. If Azrael objected to this task he never showed it, and he took up residence in the Black Tower which housed the portal to Perdition, a pocket dimension which Zeal created to house Angels who had disobeyed him. After Zeal was lost following his battle with Satan, Azrael remained committed to his mission of keeping watch over the Angelic Host. He did not challenge Michael after he took Zeal's seat despite having the power to do so, possibly because he understood that Michael did not take the Throne lightly and he was the only one who could hold the Angels together. He would be called upon from time to time to either kill traitors or capture them and imprison them in Perdition. However, when Gadreel lead a group to conquer the mortals, Michael rendered punishment instead of Azrael. This stepping on Azrael's territory caused resentment between the two, but Azrael obeyed Michael and took the prisoners and trapped them in Perdition for him. Over time, he befriended the Seraph Samael, who would be his pipeline to the rest of the Host. Unbeknownst to Azrael, Samael was actively working to poison him and Michael against eachother. Unlike the other Angels who have fair complections and white hair, Azrael's appearance is much gloomier with deep set eyes and black hair. Even other Angels are known to feel fear at his gaze. He wears the same gold armor as the other Angels, but instead of a red cloth accents his are black. Also, instead of the Angelic symbols found on the armor of his brothers, he has the fanged skull of the reapers. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Darkness' Being made from a Reaper, Azrael possesses the Power of Darkness similar to the Deathwalks who served the Holy Order. However, because the Dark Essence was fused with Angelic Grace, he possesses power on a completely different scale. Like other gods, Azrael is nigh omnipotent, immortal, and effectively omniscient. Dark Smiting: Azrael's standard attack. Teleport: Azrael is able to instantly move from one spot to another. When he uses this ability he seems to disappear into a shadow. Ultimate Final Reaping: Azrael summons his scythe and makes a sweeping cut with it. The energy released is capable of cutting a planet in half. 'Trivia' Write the second section of your page here.